The difference between “~のに” and “~ても”
The difference between “~のに” and “~ても” Contrastive conjunctive expressions “~のに” and “~ても” “~のに”: Factual contrastive conjunction “~ても”: Hypothetical contrastive conjunction/Factual contrastive conjunction The fact is that both represent contrastive conjunctions, but you only use “~のに” as a factual contrastive conjunction. However, you can also use “~ても” as a factual contrastive conjunction, but you mainly use it as a hypothetical contrastive conjunction. * “~のに”: Factual contrastive conjunction 毎日カラオケで練習しているのに、歌が上手になりません。1 ↓ Fact * “~ても”: Factual contrastive conjunction 辞書で調べても、わかりません。2 ↓ Fact * “~ても”: Hypothetical contrastive conjunction 明日は雨が降っても、試合をします。3 ↓ Hypothesis Because both “~のに” and “~ても” are able to represent factual contrastive conjunctions, I think that the fact is that students will wind up being confused in here. Then, when “~のに” and “~ても” represent factual contrastive conjunctions, I wonder where the differences are. Let’s try to cite some more example sentences. Factual contrastive conjunction “~ても” * スイッチを入れても、作動しない。4 * (Looking at bargains in cigarettes) このたばこは、安くても、買いません。5 * 便利でも、このカードは作りません。6 * このカメラは水中でも、撮ることができます。7 Factual contrastive conjunction “~のに” * トムさんは、お金をたくさん持っているのに、貸してくれません。8 * トムさんは、こんなに忙しいのに、手伝ってくれません。9 * 問題は簡単だったのに、一時間では終わらなかったんです。10 * 明日はテストなのに、トムさんは全然勉強しません。11 You often use “~のに” when something that was different from your own expectations took place, and then you were disappointed or surprised. It is mostly used when the speaker wants to work on their own emotions. Even if you examine the example sentences of “~のに” and “~ても” above, it feels like that, doesn’t it? Then, please try to imagine the situations of the two sentences that used the following “~のに” and “~ても”. (1) 一時間も待ったのに、来なかった。12 (2) 一時間待っても、来なかった。13 I will imagine that I was a novelist for a moment, and try to think about who said these sentences because of whatever happened to whom. (1) “~のに”: 一時間も待ったのに、来なかった。12 彼女は、待ち合わせの場所で、恋人を一時間も待っていました。 でも、恋人は、やってきませんでした。そこで、後日彼と会ったときに、「一時間も待っていたのに、どうして、来なかったのよ。ばか、ばか、ばか！」14 For example sentence (1), a situation like this is conceivable. (2) “~ても”: 一時間待っても来なかった。13 とある喫茶店です。 来られるかもしれないと言っていたので、メンバーは打ち合わせをしながら、田中さんを待っていました。しかし、「一時間待っても、来なかった。」ので、打ち合わせが終わると、解散しました。15 For example sentence (2), I tried to think of this sort of situation. The situations that one imagines will vary depending on the person. However, I think that “~のに” was easier to include personal emotions. Then, how do you feel about the following example? 客　：あっ、これこれ。このコップ、この間床に落としちゃったのに、割れなかったんだよ。16 店員：そうなんです。お客様。こちらのコップは、落としても、割れないんです。17 As expected, “~のに” matches with “~ちゃった” or words that contain feelings, you see. And using “~ても”, the dear store clerk describes the performance of the product rather than their own emotions. I think that a point like this is the difference between “~のに” and “~ても”. I think “It would be good” if these sorts of examples become a reference even to some extent when I write a lesson plan…. It is written in this place about “~ても” and “~のに”. >>Contrastive conjunctive expression “~ても” >>Contrastive conjunctive expression “~のに” Alright then, this was NIGO. 1 Even though I practice at the karaoke every day, I am not good at singing. 2 Even though I look it up in the dictionary, I do not understand. 3 Even if it rains tomorrow, we will have a match. 4 Even though I switch it on, it doesn’t operate. 5 Even though this cigarette is cheap, I will not buy it. 6 Even though it is convenient, they will not make this card. 7 Even though this camera is underwater, it will be able to take pictures. 8 Even though Mr. Tom has lots of money, he will not do me the favour of lending it to me. 9 Even though Mr. Tom is so busy, he will not do me the favour of helping me. 10 Even though the problem was simple, the fact is I did not finish it in one hour. 11 Even though there will be a test tomorrow, Mr. Tom does not study at all. 12 Even though they waited for one hour, they didn’t come. 13 Even though they waited for one hour, they didn’t come. 14 She waited for her boyfriend for one hour at their meeting place. However, her boyfriend did not come. And so, when she met with him another day, “Even though I waited for you for an hour, why, you didn’t come. Moron, moron, moron!” 15 It is a certain coffee shop. Because they said that they may be able to come, the members waited for Mx. Tanaka while having a meeting. But because “Even though they waited for one hour, they didn’t come,” when the meeting was over, they broke it up. 16 Customer: Oh, look here. Even though I wound up dropping this cup on this floor, fact is it didn’t break, I tell you. 17 Salesclerk: That is so. Dear customer. Even though you dropped this one cup, the fact is it did not break. Source * https://www.tomojuku.com/blog/noni-temo/ Other Language * 「～のに」と「～ても」の違い Category:Differences